Sentidos
by AtcoFe
Summary: O que pode acontecer quando se junta um Neji entediado com uma Hinata com diposição pra ensinar um novo jutsu? Oneshot, Hyuugacest.
1. Capitulo Único

Maluco... Quanto tempo eu não posto fic aqui! Finalmente o cursinho acabou, as provas passaram (falando em cursinho, essa fic foi escrita em plena aula de Química, e também na de Geografia e de Português e terminada no dia daquele super apagão do ano passado, à luz de vela, não é romântico? XD) e agora eu posso postar com mais calma. Depois desse discurso quilométrico agora sim vocês podem ler à vontade e comentar se quiserem. Beijos.

Disclameir: Naruto não me pertence. (chato isso né? =p)

* * *

**SENTIDOS**

Tédio é uma coisa que, na concepção de Neji, ninguém deveria sentir. É absolutamente pavoroso ficar em casa sem ter nada pra fazer. Cinco dias de folga para se recuperar de uma missão bem sucedida pareciam não mais uma folga e sim um castigo. Neji treinava para ocupar o tempo, mas só treinar não ajudava muito. Resolveu ir dar uma caminhada pelo complexo Hyuuga a fim de tentar preencher seu tempo. Ao passar pelo jardim observou que sua prima estava sentada, na posição de lótus, entre as flores. Neji notou, mas, no entanto seguiu seu caminho até a cidade. Algumas horas depois voltou ao complexo e sua prima ainda estava sentada no mesmo lugar, na mesma posição. Um tanto intrigado Neji se aproximou dela devagar, sentou-se num banco em frente a ela e a observou tentando decifrar o que ela estava fazendo. Ela ainda estava na posição de lótus, de olhos fechados.

-Eu ouvi você chegando faz algum tempo... Posso ajudar em alguma coisa nii-san?

Neji não ficou surpreso em ter sua presença sentida, afinal de contas sua prima era uma kunoichi. Mas já que estava ali resolveu não se esquivar e talvez levar um conversa normal e agradável com sua prima.

-O que você está fazendo? – Neji sempre fora um homem direto.

-Apenas treinando - e nesse ponto Hinata abriu os olhos.

-Treinando? Seu chakra ou coisa parecida?

-Sim e não.

-Não entendo Hinata-sama. Você mal se moveu nas ultimas horas, como você pode estar treinando outra coisa sem ser seu chakra?

-Estou apenas treinando uma coisa diferente, envolve chakra também, mas não apenas isso – Hinata viu que Neji ainda não entendia direito a situação – Eu posso lhe ensinar se você quiser, é um treinamento bastante útil.

-Mas do que se trata, especificamente?

-Aprimoramento de sentidos em batalhas.

-Nunca ouvi falar desse treinamento...

-Eis ai uma vantagem de se ter uma mestra em genjutsu como sensei. Esse treinamento ajuda bastante a nos livrarmos de armadilhas que envolvam genjutsu. Seu sensei não lhe ensinou isso por que bem... ele, sabe...

-É extremamente deficiente quanto ao quesito genjutsu. Eu sei.

-Sim, sim. Voltando ao assunto... Eu estava treinando agora pouco um dos meus sentidos. Mais precisamente a audição. Gostaria de aprender?

-Sinceramente isso parece meio inútil pra mim, quero dizer, nós temos o byakugan, um dos doujutsus mais poderosos que existem, por que o renegaríamos a favor dos outros sentidos?

-Vê? Exatamente disso que eu falo, nós confiamos demais em nossos olhos, isso pode ser prejudicial em batalha Neji. É sempre bom aprimorarmos o que pudermos para não sermos pegos de surpresa numa luta.

-Está certo então – Neji até que gostou bastante do argumento de Hinata – eu gostaria de aprender se você quiser me ensinar.

-Tudo bem. Quando podemos começar?

-Agora se não se importa – Neji não queria voltar a não ter nada pra fazer.

-Ok. Por onde começamos? Hum... vejamos... – Hinata pensava pondo um dedo no lábio inferior, o que Neji não pode deixar de reparar que ficava... fofo – Bom, você pode começar sentando –se aqui – Hinata indicou um lugar na grama que ficava à frente de onde ela mesma estava sentada.

Neji sentou-se à frente dela e se tomou a posição de lótus também.

-E agora?

-Feche os olhos.

Neji obedeceu à Hinata e esperou pela próxima ordem. Ela levantou então e se posicionou atrás de Neji e começou a falar.

-Diga-me, onde estou?

-Atrás de mim – isso não era nem de longe difícil pra ele descobrir

-Agora se concentre e me diga o que você ouve?

Neji usou de toda a concentração que obteve todos esses anos como ninja. Diminuiu sua respiração o máximo que pôde e escutou tudo que podia.

-Eu escuto o som das árvores do jardim, os passarinhos nelas, os guardas no portão. Escuto também sua respiração e o seu coração batendo, está batendo forte, aliás – Neji ouviu uma risadinha nervosa escapar dos lábios de Hinata e seu coração bater mais rápido.

-S-sim, sim... Mais alguma coisa?

-De relevante acho que só isso mesmo.

-Você tem realmente uma concentração impressionante, mas você poderia me dizer quantas correntes de vento exatamente estão batendo nas arvores? Quantos passarinhos estão nelas, e o que está fazendo? Sobre o quê os guardas estão falando? Poderia escutar a respiração deles, que estão muito mais longe de você do que eu? Escutar os batimentos cardíacos deles?

Neji ficou em silencio durante alguns momentos absorvendo o que Hinata havia lhe dito. Seria possível mesmo escutar tudo isso? Ele estava embasbacado por dentro, mas obviamente não demonstrava isso.

-Você escuta tudo isso Hinata-sama?

-Com meu treinamento, sim.

-Impressionante. Como eu posso fazer isso também?

-Feche os olhos outra vez. Agora desta vez não use apenas sua concentração, não a faça o instrumento principal do treino, mas sim um auxiliar importante. Agora controle seu chakra. Evoque o quanto você puder e o controle. Não deve ser difícil pra você, já que você manipula com perfeição o Kaiten.

-Sim – Neji fez o que Hinata estava dizendo – e agora?

-Está sentido seu chakra?

-Sim

-Faça-o trabalhar pra você, o espalhe por seu corpo sempre o controlando e o leve devagar e suavemente em direção aos seus ouvidos.

Neji fez exatamente o que Hinata disse e conforme o chakra chegava aos seus ouvidos era como se o botão de aumentar volume estivesse sendo virado na cabeça de Neji. Tudo ia aumentando de volume absurdamente ao redor de Neji. Ele forçava cada vez mais e mais o chakra e ia escutando mais e mais coisas que ele nunca havia escutado antes. Era surpreendente. Até que uma hora seus ouvidos começaram a doer e ele interrompeu o fluxo. Subitamente Neji se sentiu bastante cansado e se desequilibrou pra trás, onde foi aparado pelas mãos de Hinata em seus ombros.

-Você realmente não se poupa não é? Usando tanta chakra assim logo da primeira vez. Parece um treinamento fácil, mas é realmente exaustivo Neji.

O ninja se endireitou em sua posição e respirou fundo para se estabilizar mais rapidamente.

-Eu quero tentar de novo.

-Tem certeza? Você parece um pouco cansado.

-Eu estou bem, verdade – acrescentou ao ver uma pequena ruguinha de preocupação começar a aparecer na testa de Hinata.

-Está bem então, faça de novo tudo aquilo que eu falei, mas desta vez tente não usar tanto chakra assim, por que pode, além de tudo, danificar seus ouvidos, está me entendendo?

-Sim.

Neji repetiu o procedimento que fizera antes e mais uma vez sentiu sua audição sendo exponenciada, desta vez, porém, mantendo tudo a um nível seguro.

-Está feito?

-Sim.

-Muito bom. Agora me diga o que você ouve Neji?

-Realmente... eu posso ouvir a conversa dos guardas e suas respirações. Posso ouvir também as pessoas passando na rua e – Neji se concentrou ainda mais – posso ouvir que o Lee está conversando com o Gai - sensei na academia.

-Impressionante. De verdade. Não é à toa que te chamam de gênio.

Neji se sentiu estranhamente desconfortável com aquilo. Sua atribuição de gênio vinha de outras pessoas, mas ele nunca tinha ouvido dela, e já a muito que ele não apreciava tanto essa denominação.

-Não você também.

-O quê?

-Me chamar de gênio. Isso eu deixo pra outras pessoas. Para aquelas que não me conhecem e não sabem o quão duro eu trabalho também.

-E-eu sinto muito, pensei que... Deixa pra lá. Desculpe – Hinata baixou a cabeça envergonhada.

-Está tudo bem – Neji se sentiu um pouco culpado por ter soado tão grosso – Não fique assim – Neji até esticou a mão para tocá-la, mas retraiu assim que Hinata se mexeu um pouco – Eu que peço desculpas.

Hinata levantou a cabeça e viu que as desculpas de Neji eram sinceras através de seus olhos, pois Neji quando estava com ela, por alguma estranha razão, não usava tanto sua máscara de ninja frio e imparcial. O clima de repente começou a ficar meio tenso devido ao silêncio então Neji resolveu quebrá-lo.

-O treinamento é só isso?

-O d-da audição sim, mas se você quiser treinar os outros eu posso ensiná-lo.

-Eu apreciaria muito.

-Então me encontre na cozinha daqui a um par de horas.

-Na cozinha?

-Sim, preciso resolver algumas coisas lá e acho que se você pensar um pouquinho sabe o que vai ser.

Sem mais Hinata se foi e deixou Neji refletindo com seus botões o que viria seguir. Não querendo desperdiçar tempo, Neji preencheu suas duas horas livres aperfeiçoando o treinamento da audição, mas se preservando ainda pro treinamento que viria a seguir, que ele havia chegado a uma rápida conclusão que deveria ser paladar. Passadas às duas horas Neji finalmente se dirigiu até a cozinha para se encontrar com Hinata. Chegando lá se deparou com a mesa cheia de deliciosas guloseimas e Hinata de costas para ele mexendo em algo no fogão.

-Você cozinhou tudo isso? – Neji sabia que Hinata era uma boa cozinheira, embora fossem raras as vezes que ele provava algo feito totalmente por ela.

-Sim.

-Tenho que admitir, você foi bem rápida.

-Eu tenho meus segredos na cozinha – disse Hinata com uma voz leve e até bem humorada – Agora se sente à mesa, temos muito que fazer.

Neji obedeceu à Hinata e sentou-se. Ele mal podia esperar para provar tudo aquilo que estava a sua frente, ele sabia como Hinata era uma boa cozinheira e o cheiro delicioso que inundava o lugar não ajudava em nada.

-Em primeiro lugar, suponho que você já saiba por que eu fiz tudo isso não?

-Vamos treinar o paladar.

-E o olfato também. Ambos são bastante similares. Conectados um com o outro eu diria. Então eu acho melhor treiná-los juntos. Agora – Hinata pegou três bolinhos da mesa e os botou na frente de Neji – Você pode comer os 3 se quiser, mas eu creio que um deles não vai te fazer lá muito bem não. Cabe a você descobrir qual é.

-Como?

-Use seu chakra de novo. Concentre-se no seu nariz e na sua língua dessa vez e me diga qual dos bolinhos foi modificado. Se você quiser eu posso demonstrar pra você.

-Por - favor.

-Primeiro. Você poderia trocar os bolinhos de lugar? Já que eles são exatamente iguais, você poderia trocá-los de lugar enquanto eu fecho os olhos. Pareceria mais autentico encontrar o bolinho modificado se eu não souber qual é.

Neji fez o que ela pediu e mudou as posições dos bolinhos. Feito isso ele prestou atenção em sua prima. Notou imediatamente, assim que ela fechou os olhos, que sua posição tinha mudado drasticamente. Antes ela estava normal, relaxada até, agora tinha ficado tensa e concentrada e ele pode sentir que seu chakra aumentava cada vez mais. Hinata então abriu os olhos de repente e pegou um bolinho. Levou-o até próximo ao nariz e o cheirou, repetiu o feito com os bolinhos restantes. Assim que pôs o último bolinho no lugar ela relaxou.

-Eu já sei qual é o bolinho. Vire-se de costas, eu vou marcá-lo de modo que você não veja qual é.

Neji virou-se e poucos segundos depois, quando Hinata disse que podia, ele retornou a ficar de frente para a mesa.

-Eu já mudei os bolinhos de posição. Agora é sua vez, feche seus olhos, concentre-se e mande seu chakra pro nariz. Devagar, lembre-se.

O ninja fez conforme o dito e enviou uma boa quantidade de chakra pro nariz. Os cheiros ficaram tão insuportavelmente fortes que ele espirrou. Passado um tempinho se acostumando com os cheiros Neji pegou o primeiro bolinho e cheirou. Se o cheiro já estava delicioso antes agora estava irresistível! Neji ficou com uma tremenda água na boca, o primeiro bolinho cheirava a baunilha com um pouquinho de chocolate e uma pitadinha de cravo. Não achando nada de estranho no primeiro, partiu para o segundo. Cheirava exatamente igual, com exceção de alguma coisa agridoce a qual ele não conseguiu definir o que era, pois nunca tinha sentido aquele cheiro antes. Decidiu separar aquele bolinho. Por via das dúvidas analisou também o terceiro. O mesmo cheiro do segundo, aquela coisa agridoce presente também.

-Há dois bolinhos modificados aqui?

-Não, apenas um.

-Mas-

-Eu sei Neji, fui eu quem os fiz. Não facilitei pra você é claro, mas você está esquecendo seu paladar.

-Mas você conseguiu achar o bolinho apenas cheirando!

-Sim, anos de prática. Eu sei a diferença mais sutil entre uma coisa e outra. Hoje é a primeira vez que você tenta, não precisa ficar frustrado, levei anos pra aprender a controlar essa técnica direito, você com certeza está se saindo bem – Hinata finalizou com uma mão no ombro de Neji e um sorriso bondoso no rosto.

-Tudo bem. Mas tem uma coisa que eu não entendo. Você disse que um desses bolinhos me fará mal. Como usar o paladar num caso desses?

-Você não precisa engolir, só provar. Eu garanto que pelo jeito que você está indo saberá a diferença entre um e outro assim que a massa tocar sua língua. Você vai ver, ou melhor, sentir.

Neji, sem mais delongas pegou um dos bolinhos que havia separado. Deu uma mordidela nele e provou a coisa mais gostosa que já havia provado em sua vida! Era realmente delicioso! Um som de satisfação simplesmente escapou da garganta de Neji, o que fez Hinata corar um pouquinho.

-Meu deus Hinata! Está uma delícia isso aqui!

Esse comentário a fez corar pra valer. Neji deu uma pequena risada de canto. Sua prima nunca ia perder essa mania de corar. O que na opinião sincera de Neji a fazia ficar uma graça.

-O-brigada.

Neji sorriu um pouquinho pra ela e voltou à sua tarefa. Retomou sua concentração e provou o outro bolinho. Como Hinata havia dito anteriormente assim que a massa tocou sua língua ele sentiu um gosto azedo, horrível, que queimou um pouquinho sua língua. Cuspiu imediatamente o que tinha mordido. Estava tendo uma pequena crise de tosse quando sentiu Hinata colocando um copo d'água em sua mão. A mão dela era quente na dele. Neji bebeu quase o copo inteiro de uma vez. Hinata pegou o copo da mão dele quando terminou.

-Desculpe, eu deveria ter posto menos.

-Está tudo bem – Neji reprimiu um último pequeno acesso de tosse.

-Preciso mesmo dizer que você se saiu muito bem? Muitas pessoas não conseguiriam identificar o bolinho, não na primeira tentativa pelo menos. Bom, você escapou de ser envenenado Neji. Essa é a utilidade desses sentidos. Nunca mais ninguém envenena você.

Hinata falava tudo com um ar feliz e um sorriso no rosto. A kunoichi então se virou e começou a guardar algumas coisas que tinha deixado em cima da mesa.

-Você pode levar algumas com você – disse Hinata apontado para todas as guloseimas na mesa – Eu acho que exagerei um pouco. – Nessa parte ela corou um pouco.

-Hãm, muito obrigado, mas... já acabou? Não falta o-

-Tato? – Hinata completou a frase por ele.

-É.

-Bom – começou Hinata enquanto se virava para fitar Neji – Eu vou ser sincera com você Neji – disse enquanto pegava um bolinho da mesa para comer – o tato é um dos sentidos mais... vejamos... inúteis em batalha – deu uma mordida no bolinho encerrando sua sentença.

-Ainda assim eu gostaria de aprender – concluiu o ninja se juntando a Hinata e apreciando um de seus deliciosos bolinhos.

-Tem certeza?

-Sim.

Hinata soltou um suspiro resignado. Sua posição era de derrota. Neji ficou extremamente curioso quanto a essa reação toda da parte de Hinata. O que havia de tão terrível em se treinar o tato para ela agir dessa forma?

-Está tudo bem com você? – perguntou ele.

-Sim, sim. É só que o tato é um sentido um tanto difícil de lidar. Mas se você quer aprender eu ensino.

-Delícia.

-Como? – perguntou espantada.

-O bolinho.

-Ah, sim. Obrigada.

-Quando podemos começar com o tato então?

-Você pode ir. Eu ainda tenho algumas coisas por terminar aqui. Quando eu tiver alguma coisa em mente eu te procuro.

-Tudo bem por mim. Até.

-Até.

Hinata observou Neji se afastar e se segurou na bancada por precaução, pois suas pernas tremiam. Ela tinha se metido numa bela enrascada e agora não podia fugir. O que diabos dera nela para ser tão imprudente daquele jeito? Nada de bom poderia vir do que estava prestes a acontecer e ela se amaldiçoou internamente por sua nata incapacidade de negar alguma coisa a alguém, principalmente quando esse alguém se chamava Neji.

Neji andava pelos corredores com seus recém adquiridos bolinhos nos braços, pensando em como seria o tal treinamento do tato. A relutância de Hinata em ensiná-lo essa parte em especial havia aguçado sua curiosidade. Neji não lidava muito bem com suspense e não pôde parar de pensar um minuto sobre o assunto. Que surpresas sua prima reservaria para ele nesse treinamento? Mal podia esperar por sua próxima lição. Neji estava estudando alguns pergaminhos ninja em seu quarto quando ouviu batidas na porta. Levantou-se de pronto e foi abrí-la. Hinata estava parada lá, seu rosto levemente corado e evitando a todo custo olhar nos olhos de Neji. Ele esperava que ela pelo menos trouxesse alguma coisa consigo, objetos de treino, qualquer coisa, mas lá estava ela, parada à sua porta com as mãos completamente vazias. O desapontamento deve ter transparecido em seu rosto.

-D-decepcionado com algo?

-Pensei que você iria, não sei, talvez, trazer algo.

-Tipo o quê? – Hinata falou a palavras devagar, uma pitada de humor começando a dar sinais de vida em sua voz, mostrando que ela estava achando graça da situação.

-Hãm... kunais e shurikens?

Neji não gostava muito de ficar sem graça, mas mesmo assim não pôde evitar. Hinata podia jurar que seu primo estava começando a ficar corado. Mas isso com certeza devia ser fruto de sua imaginação. Com certeza.

-Eu te avisei que esse era o sentido mais inútil em batalha.

-É avisou – Neji estava meio carrancudo – Então o que vamos fazer?

Hinata não conseguiu não achar graça naquele jeito rabugento de Neji. Ele costumava ficar assim quando alguma coisa não saia como esperado. Ela riu baixinho o que não ajudou a melhorar o estado de espírito de Neji no momento. Ele apenas manteve sua cara feia até esta ir se desfazendo aos poucos observando como o rosto de Hinata adquiria um ar tão inocente enquanto ela estudava seu quarto, com aquele gracioso dedo em seu lábio inferior que, Neji tinha certeza, conseguiria derreter até o mais frio dos corações.

-Se você não se importa, eu gostaria de ficar por aqui mesmo, ou qualquer outro lugar onde não sejamos incomodados. Esse é um sentido delicado de se lidar – O rubor de Hinata parecia permanente agora, o que fez Neji arquear uma sobrancelha de desconfiança.

-Muito bem, como você quiser.

-Comecemos então.

Hinata prontamente retirou seu casaco e colocou numa cadeira próxima. Não estava preparada contudo para o olhar que recebeu de Neji. Era um olhar curioso e um tanto embasbacado que a fez corar como um pimentão. Neji por sua vez se perguntava por que diabos ela precisava tirar o casaco e ficar só de regata na sua frente. Ela nunca tinha feito isso antes. Nunca!

-O q-?

-P-p-praticidade s-só isso. Eu recomendo que você tire o seu também. O dia amanheceu quente e está prestes a esquentar mais. – Hinata não percebeu, mas havia certa ambiguidade em sua sentença.

-B-bom, se você diz.

Gaguejar! A situação foi tão constrangedora que fez Neji gaguejar! Mas mesmo assim ele tirou o casaco e a exemplo de Hinata ficou só com sua regata. Neji não queria, ele era uma rapaz decente e respeitador, e ela era sua prima e tudo, mas ele não pôde deixar de reparar que os seios dela ficaram mais destacados sem aquele casaco escondendo-os. Hinata por sua vez tomou ciência, mesmo que contra todos seus julgamentos de bom comportamento, dos músculos definidos dos braços de Neji. Ela não fazia idéia de como sua profecia estava se tornando mais verdadeira a cada minuto que passava. Respirando fundo e retomando um pouco de sua calma Hinata prosseguiu com o "treinamento".

-A-agora pouco você me perguntou por que eu não trouxe shurikens ou kunais comigo. Eu vou responder o porquê e aproveitar para te avisar uma coisa importante. Nunca, nunca, ative o tato em batalha, se você for acertado por algo a dor vai ser tamanha que você desmaiara na hora. Por isso a inutilidade em batalha. O tato serve para aumentar a sensação de toque na pele e ser ferido assim não é legal, pra dizer o mínimo. Entendeu? Nunca ative esse sentido em batalha! – seu rosto estava compenetrado e sério.

-Eu entendi, fique tranquila.

Embora tranquila não fosse uma palavra que ela pudesse usar naquele momento ela tentou de tudo para ao menos ficar menos tensa. Suas mãos tremiam e suavam frio. Neji apenas observava o estado de sua prima indagando pra si mesmo qual seria o motivo daquilo.

-Esse é o treinamento de sentido que chega mais próximo de se parecer com o Kaiten mesmo. Já que agora você vai fazer o chakra fluir por sua pele. Tenho certeza que não vai ser nem um pouco difícil pra você. A diferença é que no Kaiten nós exteriorizamos o chakra, criando uma barreira poderosa em volta de nós. Nesse treinamento porém você vai manter o chakra na sua pele. Você não pode exteriorizar o chakra nem um pouquinho, se não vai tornar o treinamento inútil, pois o chakra evitaria que alguém tocasse em você. Tem que manter o chakra exatamente abaixo da camada cutânea visível da pele. Entendeu?

-Hãm... mais ou menos.

-Ai – Hinata deu um grande suspiro – quer que eu te mostre?

-Por - favor.

Hinata se posicionou em frente a um atento Neji. Tomou uma posição de pura concentração e fechou os olhos. Segundos depois Neji sentiu o aumento de chakra vindo dela. Ele não conseguiu ver nada de diferente, mas ele sabia, no momento que ela abriu os olhos, que ela estava com o tato ativado.

-Eu posso usar o byakugan? Para ver como funciona?

-C-claro

Neji percebeu que Hinata começava a respirar com dificuldade e suava um pouco mais que o normal, mas deixando isso de lado ativou sua kekke genkai e observou o fluxo de chakra de Hinata. Era impressionante, ela estava mantendo uma grande quantidade de chakra bem debaixo de pele dela. Não devia ser fácil fazer aquilo tudo. Neji desativou seu byakugan e se aproximou de Hinata.

-Eu vi como funciona. Parece difícil.

-C-com certo treinamento fica suportável.

Neji reparou muito bem que Hinata parecia relevantemente alterada. Gaguejando com mais frequência, corando, respiração difícil... Aquilo devia mexer mesmo com a pessoa. Seria esse o motivo de tanta hesitação em ensiná-lo? Se aproximando mais de Hinata, que suava cada vez mais, ele a examinou de perto. Sentiu certo calor vindo de seu corpo. Não um calor ruim, mais como se ela estivesse com febre ou algo assim.

-Essa coisa, mexe muito com o sistema não é?

-Um b-bocado. S-e você n-não se importa. Eu gostaria d-

-Só mais um momento por - favor.

Neji tinha que constatar se estava certo ou não. Ficou a centímetros de sua prima. O olhar confuso, e um pouquinho assustado dela o deu a brecha pra continuar. Levantou a mão suavemente e passou pelo braço dela. O sobressalto dela, seguido de um leve gemido, clarearam tudo na mente do ninja. Hinata imediatamente se afastou e dissipou seu chakra. A sensação em seu braço ainda era forte e esmagadora. Ela sabia que não devia estar fazendo aquilo e por mais que fosse apenas um treinamento ela não podia confiar em seu juízo, não com aquela coisa toda de pele rolando. Aquilo mexia demais com ela, e ela sabia que ele agora sabia também.

-Desculpe, eu só precisava ver com meus olhos. – Desculpas eram uma boa maneira de quebrar um pouco a tensão no cômodo.

-T-tudo bem, mas eu creio que quando você fizer isso terá provas o suficiente. – Hinata deu um riso sem graça.

-Então acho que é a minha vez agora.

Neji estava se preparando para evocar seu chakra quando Hinata pigarreou tentando chamar atenção. Neji abriu um olho e a espiou.

-Sim?

-Talvez você gostasse de fazer isso sentado. Eu não sei com seu corpo vai reagir a essas novas sensações e não gostaria que você se machucasse.

Neji obedeceu e se sentou na ponta de sua cama. Ele era orgulhoso demais pra sequer considerar a opção de que talvez caísse espatifado no chão na frente de Hinata. Neji tomou uma posição ereta e se concentrou em enviar seu chakra para os lugares certos. Não demorou muito e ele começou a sentir os pelos de seus braços se eriçarem. Era uma sensação estranha a que ele estava sentindo. Parecia que se ele se movesse ele poderia se quebrar. E alguma coisa de repente passou a fazer cócegas na sua nuca, algo fino e suave. Ele tentou ao máximo que pôde reprimir um riso, mas deveria estar estampado no seu rosto que algo estava o incomodando.

-Está tudo bem com você?

-Acho que sim – disse Neji pela primeira vez abrindo os olhos e encarando a prima que o olhava como se ele tivesse três olhos – tem alguma coisa estranha na minha nuca.

-Não seria o seu cabelo? – Hinata olhou pra ele com cara de obviedade

-Mas meu cabelo nunca me incomodou tanto

-Claro que não – disse ela simplesmente – Quer que eu o prenda? Se você se mexer agora corre o risco de desfazer tudo o que você fez e eu sei por experiência própria que esse treinamento repetidas vezes causa uma fadiga muito grande.

-Sim, por - favor, é só prender mais alto para que ele não bata em minha nuca – dizia Neji enquanto Hinata circulava a cama e se prostrava atrás dele – o laço já está ai.

Muito cuidadosamente Hinata desamarrou o laço no fim do cabelo de Neji, e com suas mãos suaves juntou seu cabelo de novo. Fora sua própria mãe nenhuma outra mulher tinha mexido no cabelo de Neji durante toda sua vida e naquele momento ele descobriu como aquilo era muito prazeroso. Neji fechou os olhos enquanto Hinata penteava delicadamente seus cabelos com os dedos. Distraidamente Neji se inclinava mais e mais para trás sentido o toque dela. Quando por fim Hinata acabou Neji retomou sua sobriedade se xingando por dentro por ter perdido tanto seu autocontrole, mas Neji percebeu, pelo corar violento de Hinata, que talvez, só talvez, ele não tivesse sido o único que tinha apreciado tudo aquilo.

Quando Hinata finalmente terminou, ela se afastou e retomou seu lugar em frente à Neji que pigarreou tentando retomar sua postura de concentração. Sua pele formigava levemente e ele estava morrendo de curiosidade, internamente é claro, pra saber como aquilo funcionava ao certo.

-E agora o que eu faço?

-Sinceramente não há muito que _você_ possa fazer.

-Como assim?

-Esse é um jutsu que requer contato Neji. Tato lembra?

-Ah sim.

-Você poderia fechar os olhos por - favor?

-Para?

-Você não quer uma demonstração?

-Sim, mas-

-Então feche os olhos.

Neji obedeceu a Hinata outra vez, ele não gostava muito de ser mandado, especialmente por alguém da família principal, mas descobriu que não se importava em seguir as ordens de Hinata. Só não sabia ao certo por que. Passados apenas alguns segundos com os olhos fechados Neji sentiu uma lufada forte de ar passar por ele. O estranho era que a rajada nem ao menos balançou seu cabelo, e cheirava a menta.

-Mas o que?! – Neji abriu os olhos, espantado com aquilo – O que foi isso? Você abriu a janela Hinata-sama?

-Não – Hinata ria baixinho

-Então?

-Eu apenas soprei um pouco de ar em você.

-Então...

-Sim. Você deve ter sentido como se algo próximo de um furacão tivesse ido sobre você.

-Interessante. Podemos continuar?

-Não sei... – Hinata deliberou por um momento, sempre pé atrás

-Por – favor?

-Está bem – grunhiu derrotada – Mas você vai ter que fechar os olhos de novo.

-Por quê?

-É simplesmente melhor assim, você pode se concentrar mais em sentir as coisas – disse ela de maneira simples e direta.

Assim que ele fechou os olhos Hinata andou devagar em sua direção. Neji podia sentir fracamente as ondas de ar que Hinata emitia com seu movimento. Quando Hinata chegou bem à frente dele, separada apenas por alguns centímetros de distância, ela, suavemente, tomou a mão de Neji na sua. Foi um tanto chocante pra Neji. Não ruim, apenas chocante. Devagar e muito deliberadamente Hinata, com as pontas dos dedos, foi traçando um caminho até o ombro de Neji. Onde ela o tocava, ele pegava fogo. Assim que um levíssimo gemido escapou dos lábios de Neji, Hinata se retraiu. Não de todo surpreso o ninja abriu os olhos só pra constatar o que já havia adivinhado: sua prima estava corada e respirando com quase tanta dificuldade quanto ele.

-Chega! Paramos por aqui.

-Mas-

Hinata pôs as mãos no rosto, como quem fosse chorar, mas só o que escapou foi um grunhido que beirava o desespero.

-Você não vê?! Isso já foi longe demais. Eu nunca deveria ter ensinado isso a você! É loucura demais.

-Você está exagerando um pouco não acha?

Hinata lançou um olhar incrédulo a Neji e então tomou uma atitude que verdadeiramente o surpreendeu. Antes que ele pudesse reagir ela estava a pouquíssimos centímetros dele, muito menos do que estivera antes. Um joelho dela se apoiava na cama entre as pernas dele e uma de suas mãos agarrava os cabelos de Neji pela nuca, enquanto a outra buscava apoio em seu ombro. Neji, por puro instinto, que, aliás, parecia o estar controlando, desde que ativou o chakra por sob a pele, segurou a cintura de Hinata com força.

-Então me diga se eu não poderia fazer _o que quisesse_ com você agora? – o rubor já não saia mais do rosto de Hinata.

Como que pra provar seu argumento Hinata puxou mais o cabelo de Neji e arrancou dele um suspiro de prazer. Deus do céu! Neji estava assustado e maravilhado com aquilo. Todo aquele contato o estava deixando louco, mas ele sabia que Hinata só estava fazendo aquilo porque estava irritada. E ele sabia que ela estava com a razão, ela poderia muito bem fazer o que quisesse com ele agora. O que não soava lá uma idéia tão ruim pra Neji. Num ímpeto selvagem Neji, não aguentando mais tudo aquilo, deixando de vez seus instintos o dominarem, como estava querendo fazia algum tempo, puxou Hinata pra si e esmagou seus lábios nos dela. A parte racional de seu cérebro gritava que aquilo era errado, mas ele não conseguia soltá-la, era mais forte a atração que ele sentia no momento, do que o que a moral falava. Hinata de inicio até correspondeu, mas ela não estava sobre o efeito do jutsu e seu juízo ainda estava parcialmente intacto, ela ficou apenas parada, esperando que ele terminasse. Ela não se movia, estava estática. Neji abriu os olhos e notou que os delas estavam abertos também. Com dificuldade Neji a soltou e no momento seguinte ela estava a metros de distância com as costas viradas pra ele. Neji recuperou um pouco de seu autocontrole depois que ela se afastou e dispersou, de uma vez por todas, seu chakra, se sentiu fraco, mas mesmo assim levantou, pra poder falar com sua prima adequadamente. Não deu outra, assim que seus joelhos ficaram retos eles viraram gelatina e Neji não mais conseguiu sustentar o peso de seu corpo. Ele tinha certeza que ia cair com a cara espatifada no chão, mas, pra sua genuína surpresa, Hinata o segurou antes que ele caísse.

-Eu j-já avise, mas p-parece que às vezes você não me escuta. Não levante tão b-bruscamente assim depois de um treino tão duro.

Hinata pôs Neji na cama e se afastou dele no momento seguinte. Neji suspirou pesadamente, ele estava pra dizer palavras muito raras em seu vocabulário.

-Me desculpe. Por isso e por tudo, eu fui muito rude.

-A c-culpa não foi sua – Hinata deu uma risada sem humor – eu sabia que isso talvez pudesse acontecer.

-Mas eu insisti.

-E eu disse sim.

-Por quê? – essa sim era uma coisa que verdadeiramente intrigava Neji.

-Eu não... _consigo_ dizer não pra você. – Parecia que custava cada grama do esforço de Hinata dizer aquelas palavras.

-Eu não mereço tanta consideração, não depois de tudo que eu te fiz - Neji a encarava diretamente nos olhos.

-Eu nunca fiquei brava ou magoada com você Neji, de verdade.

-Deveria.

-Talvez, mas não consigo.

E de novo lá estava pergunta.

-Por quê?

-Não sei, talvez pelo mesmo motivo pelo qual eu não consiga negar nada a você Neji. Eu nunca entendi isso direito.

Neji deu um suspiro pesado enquanto se levantava devagar da cama. Aquela situação todo era estranha demais pra ele. Era verdade. Esse negócio de tato mexia mesmo com a cabeça das pessoas. Mas talvez não fosse só isso. Neji não era um homem dado a emoções, mas não significava que ele não as tinha.

-Hinata?

-Sim?

-Você gostou?

-De que exatamente?

-Do beijo. – curto e grosso como só Neji sabia ser.

-Ter feito aquilo com você foi imperdoável, te provocado daquela maneira, sem desculpa. E-eu-

-Você não respondeu à pergunta.

Hinata cruzou os braços e mordeu os lábios. Estava visivelmente tensa.

-Neji – disse tentando ser razoável – essa não uma coisa que possa se repetir. Eu posso até ter gostado do que aconteceu, mas é loucura e errado!

-Entendo.

E de fato ele entendia. Ele se sentia em conflito também, mas como um bom ninja Neji sabia fazer decisões rápidas e precisas. Num passo decidido avançou e fechou o espaço entre ele e Hinata e uma vez mais a tomou nos braços, num beijo impetuoso e uma vez mais ela se afastou.

-Neji! – Hinata estava espantada e corada – Você não escutou nada do que eu disse?!

-Escutei. Você disse que gostou.

-Não foi só isso que eu disse!

-Você mais do que ninguém deveria saber que eu não me importo com o resto. Não me importo com que os outros pensam.

-Não é uma questão de se importar. Isso é moralmente errado!

-Um homem beijar uma mulher é moralmente errado?

-Não m-me venha com seu cinismo agora – ela estava começando a ficar irritada de novo – nós somo primos, tenha santa paciência!

-Eu tenho. Ainda não vejo mal algum nisso. Pra mim você apenas está criando desculpas.

-Você é impossível! Teimoso!

-Qualidade de família. – finalizou com um sorrisinho no rosto

-Você não vai desistir não é mesmo? – o tom de Hinata já estava mais ameno

-Não.

- Mas que droga! Porque hoje? Porque agora?

- São respostas que eu não tenho, infelizmente. Seria hipócrita da minha parte, no entanto, dizer que eu nunca olhei pra você com outros olhos. Você é uma mulher atraente e bonita. Mas eu nunca tinha levado essa hipótese tanto em consideração até hoje. Sabe, eu não acredito em destino, não mais, mas ter encontrado você hoje, e todo esse treinamento que levou a isso, bom, foi um pouco mais do que sorte eu acho.

Hinata olhava tudo meio pasma, não era típico de Neji fazer essas confissões, se pudesse chamar o que ele estava dizendo de confissão. Sentindo a relutância de Hinata, Neji se aproximou mais uma vez, dessa vez, porém, mais devagar. Lentamente pousou suas mãos nos ombros de Hinata e baixou o olhar para fixá-lo diretamente nos olhos brancos dela.

-Eu não vou insistir mais, nem implorar. Eu não sou assim. Mas tudo o que eu disse a você foi verdade, e se mesmo assim você não quiser nada eu vou respeitar sua opinião e vou embora.

-M-mas e-eu não quero que você vá embora –as mãos delas agarram a frente da camisa dele, inconscientemente. Nos seus olhos um misto de pânico e tristeza

-O que você quer então?

Eles estavam tão próximos que não foi difícil para ela fechar a pequena distância entre suas bocas. Foi um beijo bem Hinata: tímido, doce, sereno, mas que disse tudo o que Neji queria. Nenhum dos dois sabia se havia se passado minutos, horas ou dias desde o começo do beijo, só sabiam que não queriam parar e quando finalmente tiveram que, não se afastaram nenhum pouco um do outro, ficaram apenas em silêncio durante alguns segundos, respirando descompassadamente.

-Eu não quero que você vá, mas você provavelmente deveria. Você está no meu quarto faz um bom tempo e eu não gostaria que alguém a visse aqui assim nessas condições.

-Agora você liga para o que as outras pessoas pensam?

-Não. Eu só não quero que seu pai descubra sobre nós de outra forma que não sendo nós mesmos contando para ele.

-Isso vai ser uma droga – Hinata parecia um pouco infeliz

-É. Provavelmente ele surte, mas nós ainda podemos esperar pelo melhor.

-Como sempre, você tem razão. Então é melhor eu ir andando.

Hinata deu um último beijo em Neji e andou para porta. Ou pelo menos tentou. Neji não a havia soltado ainda.

-Neji? – nos lábios de Hinata brincava um fantasma de um sorriso

-Sim?

-Você ainda está me segurando. – o sorriso agora preenchia o rosto dela

-Ah. É que eu não quero que você vá embora.

-Mas-

-Eu sei, vai logo.

Neji deu um selinho nela a finalmente a soltou. Caminhou com ela até a porta e a viu sumir no corredor, sentindo-se satisfeito e nenhum pouco arrependido.

**FIM**

* * *

Uffa, levei quase dois meses pra botar esse bodega no computador por pura preguiça. XD

Mas finalmente está ai, e infelizmente pra uma próxima fic minha pintar por aqui vai demorar meeeeeeeeeesmo. Muito embora eu tenha várias escritas no meu amado caderninho, não vou poder botar elas aqui por que pro lugar pra onde eu vou, não vou poder usar o computador (caso alguém se pergunte onde é, é na EEAR [se não sabe joga no Google ;D]. Enfim, me deixa terminar esse monologo aqui porque quando eu começo a escrever eu não paro. Beijinhos para todas os (as) fãs =*


	2. Capitulo Extra

Eu não acredito que vocês pensaram que tinha acabado?! Tipo, eu levei meses (MESES!!) pra bolar essa história toda e não vou usá-la para meus fins nefastos?! Muahahaha, claro que não! Eis um capitulozinho extra só pra ilustrar os benefícios do "treinamento" que eu inventei (bom pelo menos eu acho que _eu inventei _õ.o).

(A fic tá como **K+,** mas esse capitulo aqui é **M** hein gente? Depois não vem dizer que eu não avisei u.u)

**CAPITULO EXTRA**

Meses depois...

A porta estava trancando. De dentro do quarto só se ouvia uns leves gemidos abafados. Na cama dentro do citado quarto estava um casal. O rapaz com seus cabelos castanhos, a moça com seus cabelos negros, que com o reflexo da lua se mostravam azulados. A camisa dele já estava esquecia no chão há muito tempo e a dela estava a caminho de se juntar à outra. O calor da noite não se comparava ao calor que emanava dos dois corpos dos jovens. Ele beijava o pescoço dela com algo que se comparava a ferocidade, e ela arranhava as costas dele correspondendo a luxúria do momento. Em pouco tempo a única coisa que sobrava neles eram suas peças íntimas. A respiração vinha cortada, pesada. As bocas se buscavam, e quando não estavam uma na outra estavam explorando tanto quanto podiam do outro corpo. De repente, e com muito esforço, o rapaz se afasta um pouco de sua desejada.

-O quê houve? – ela mal conseguia falar – Eu fiz algo errado?

-Não. Muito pelo contrário. – ele tampouco conseguia falar direito.

-Mas então-

-Só me ocorreu uma coisa.

-O quê?

-Você lembra quando a gente começou a namorar?

-Claro que sim. E o que tem a ver?

Sugestivamente ele levantou uma sobrancelha, olhando diretamente nos olhos dela.

-Oh. Entendo...

-O que você acha?

-Vai ser bastante doido. Nós vamos ficar bem cansados. Mas, sinceramente, vai ser ótimo.

-E como você sabe Hinata? – ele estava a provocando descaradamente

-Não sei, mas tudo com você sempre é.

Hinata disse séria, acabando com o humor na voz dele. Instantaneamente ele pôde sentir a pele dela ficando mais quente, se isso fosse possível. E ele sabia que ela já estava fazendo o que ele queria. Quase junto com ela, ele também fez seu chakra correr por sob sua pele. Aquilo era muito, muito diferente do que ele se lembrava, era muito melhor! Sob aquelas circunstâncias bem especificas onde se encontravam, os dois automaticamente se focaram um no outro de novo. Dessa vez mais intensamente, com uma ligação muito mais poderosa. Antes estava tudo quente, apaixonado. Agora era fogo, calor puro, instinto, loucura. Seus corpos executavam cada ação, cada toque, antes mesmo que seu cérebro registrasse que queria fazer aquilo. E logo seus corpos nus estavam suados, colados. O que antes eram gemidos se tornaram gritos de prazer. Marcas de unhas e mordidas foram sendo deixadas onde se podiam alcançar. Ela afundava o rosto no pescoço dele, agarrava seus cabelos com força. Ele apertava sua cintura e suas coxas com tanta força que chegava a marcar. Eles já tinham feito amor antes, mas o clímax desta vez foi alcançado de uma forma arrebatadora e surpreendente. Arrebatadora foi também a exaustão física que os assaltou. Ambos não tinha a mínima força para se mover. Ficaram parados na mesma posição, ofegantes e cansados, durante alguns bons minutos. Finalmente conseguindo juntar alguma força o ninja rolou para o lado.

-Nossa... eu sabia que eu ia ficar cansado, mas não tanto assim...

Tudo que Hinata conseguiu fazer foi rir, ela afundou o rosto no travesseiro e riu.

-Qual a graça? – Neji descansou a cabeça na mão apoiada no cotovelo.

-Você, alias, nós, ficamos assim tão cansados porque – e nessa parte Hinata corou minimamente – combinamos o uso de chakra com uma atividade que requer esforço. Não se lembra do que eu te disse uma vez? É cansativo tudo isso.

-Você tem razão. Mas foi fantástico não foi? Eu não diria que foi o melhor, mas chegou perto.

-Verdade, foi ótimo sim.

Neji acariciou suavemente o rosto de Hinata. Indo da têmpora, passando pela maçã do rosto e parando no lábios dela.

-Eu não machuquei você machuquei? – ele olhava no olhos dela

-Claro que não seu bobo – Hinata beijou de leve a mão dele.

-Espero que você não esteja dizendo isso só pra me deixar bem.

-Não estou. Você foi perfeito, como sempre.

-Não sou nada sem você.

Neji finalizou sua sentença com um beijo curto e doce nos lábios dela. HInata então se aconchegou nos braços calorosos dele e não demoraram muito a pegar no sono.


End file.
